Once Upon A Starship: TrekDisney Tales
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A collection of fairy tale themed stories featuring many different Trek pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty Chekova

Once upon a time on a far away planet, there lived a king and Queen in a great castle. Their forefathers had left earth from Russia many years ago and claimed the unpopulated planet for their own, working very hard to make it habitable.

When the little princess was born, a great celebration was held throughout the land and people came from all over to celebrate her christening. Unfortunately, one of them was hostile Aunt Irina, who was said to be a sorceress and possess dangerous powers. Irina was not happy about not receiving an invitation to the christening of her niece and plotted revenge.

Just as the priest finished blessing Princess Polina, she stormed into the room in a whirl of grey smoke, angrily confronting the king and Queen.

"Alexei! Anna! How dare you insult me so! Why was I not invited to see my own niece?"

Rage filled her and steam came out of her ears as she stared them down. The Queen clutched her baby protectively, nervously glancing at her husband.

"Because, we were afraid of you causing a scene like this," the King said rather warily.

"Oh? Well NOT inviting me has only resulted in an even bigger scene, as you call it. Since you seem to be afraid of me, I will give you something to be even more afraid of."

She raised her wand and a green light flashed around Princess Polina.

"On The day of her eighteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a needle and die."

With this dreadful curse pronounced, Irina the witch went her way, satisfied.

The people trembled in grief and horror at the eventual doom of the princess, but Irina was not the only one present with magical powers.

A kind noblewoman named Elena stepped forward and amended the curse so that Polina would not die, but sleep in an enchanted state until "with true loves kiss, she will awake."

Despite the cloud hanging over her head, baby Polina grew into a beautiful and extremely intelligent princess who astounded her parents with her high IQ. She much preferred her schoolwork over learning the social graces, but she couldn't avoid it entirely, being destined to rule someday.

Nevertheless, when etiquette lessons were over, she could be found deep in her physics and astronomy textbooks.

"If I was not a princess, I would be an explorer of the stars," she said wistfully. "Flying around in a starship and exploring the galaxy."

"I've no doubt you would be good at it, dear, but we can not spare our princess," her mother reminded her. For the time being, Polina had to be content with stargazing from her telescope and short diplomatic trips to neighboring planets.

Young lords found her curly brown hair and sparkling grey eyes most attractive, but Princess Polina was very shy around men and somewhat awkward, as most of them were bored by her enthusiasm for science.

Despite all the caution they took to prevent their daughter from getting near a needle without telling her why, the curse came true as foretold.

Polina was getting dressed for her birthday party, when she noticed one of the buttons on her dress was loose and needed to be tightened before it fell off. Naturally, she went hunting in her maid's room to find a needle and thread. As she brought the needle up through the heavy fabric, it poked into her finger and she fell into the Enchanted sleep.

Much horror and grief befell the court when the princess was found and the Queen summoned Elena to see if there was anything that could be done.

"She is under the deep sleep, your majesty, and will not be awoken by anything I can do. I am very sorry," Elena said sorrowfully.

"So we just leave her to sleep like this and hope her true love shows up? How are we to know who it is?" Protested the king, motioning to Polina's prostrate form now lying on her bed. "I do not want a crowd of young men test kissing my daughter!"

"I do not believe her destiny is actually living among us or Irina would have had him killed by now. She has been watching like a hawk."

In the end, the kingdom, loyal to their princess asked to experience the same enchantment, not bearing to go on without her. And so Princess Polina, the royal household, and the civilians slept on unchanged for seven years.

James Tiberius Kirk was an adventurous Prince fond of exploring the universe in his bright and powerful starship.

At twenty-five years old, he was quite carefree and somewhat reckless, not looking forward to taking up his royal responsibilities and shying away from picking his future princess, much to the disappointment of his mother, Queen Winona.

He arrived on the Enchanted planet with a simple message of good will from his mother, thinking it looked pretty boring. But, upon reaching the castle, he found it overgrown and abandoned looking.

"Looks like there's no one home, Spock" he said, staring at the thorns and hedges growing up around the walls.

"On The contrary, your highness," Spock replied. "I detect multiple life signs inside the castle. Perhaps they do not wish to associate with the outside world."

"No self-respecting King lets his guard towers get clogged with weeds and empty of lookouts no matter how unsociable they are. Something's off here. Let's try the townsfolk. Maybe they know what's going on."

The town was just as overgrown and quiet, but Spock confirmed life signs in almost every residence. They even broke in to one house to see if there was a sickness involved, but the occupants were in a deep sleep from which nothing would wake them.

"Weird," James muttered. "This smells of magic. I'm calling Bones."

"A good plan, your highness. We have eliminated every logical explanation," Spock commented.

"Bones" was the affectionate nickname for Leonard McCoy, the Prince's best friend and doctor who was also a minor wizard, though he refused to use magic in all but the most dire situations. Surely he would know what was going on here.

Leonard appeared grumbling loudly about the dangers of having ones molecules scattered around in the Transporter, but quickly grew alert and focused as Jim explained what they'd seen and showed them the evidence.

"You're right, Jim," he said, having examined the sleeping people. "This is no natural sleep. These people are under one of the most powerful spells I've ever seen. I can't undo this, but I might be able to pinpoint the source. Give me a minute."

He closed his eyes, held out his hands and muttered something Jim couldn't understand. After a minute, his hands dropped and he spoke again.

"This started in the castle. If you want to find what did this, you're going to have to get in there somehow."

"I thought so," the prince said determinedly. "You guys up for a little adventure?"

"Are you sure it is wise, your highness?" Questioned Spock. "There is no telling what dangers may await you in there. I told the Queen you would return unscathed this time."

"And I will, Spock," Jim insisted. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. We've got security with us in case something goes wrong. What can a bunch of sleeping people do to hurt us?"

"Maybe nothing. It's the magician who did this that worries me," Bones muttered. "But, we're here we might as well go in."

The castle wasn't all that tightly shut after all, with a few scrapes and scratches and spells, they got into the courtyard. Guards and dogs lay asleep scattered around the courtyard. Weeds and vines choked the place and they had to hack through a large burdock to get to the keep door.

Inside the heart of the castle was just as quiet as the outside. Courtiers were sleeping at intervals, maids and butlers snored in the kitchen, and dogs and cats were curled up as spellbound as they owners. James was fascinated by the medieval feel of the place, which clashed with the fact these people did have enough technology for a small space ship. If they woke up, he had a lot of questions for them.

They passed more doors and more zonked nobles until they reached the area of the royal chambers.

"It's this door," Bones directed them. It was unlocked and they slipped in silently. On a luxurious bed, a girl lay asleep, delicate tiara nestled amid dainty brown curls. She was dressed in pale pink satin and had a peaceful expression on her youthful face. Jim couldn't help but stare.

"So this is the princess," he said softly, wondering who she was and what put her in this enchantment.

"According to my information, this is Princess Polina Chekova, daughter of King Alexei and Queen Anna. They are descendants of Russian immigrants who left Terra in search of a more peaceful home," Spock informed him.

"Are they around here, too?"

"Presumably yes, but the key to breaking the spell lies with her," Bones said, nodding to the young woman. "Appears to be a sharp young lady judging by the reading material I've seen around here. Astrophysics!? Star charts, geology, history...she's quite the scholar."

"Impressive," Jim said, eyes returning to Polina's face. "But how do we help her?"

Bones looked a little pained.

"I wish I could be sure, Jim." Was all he said and silence fell on them again as they pondered the problem.

To his dying day, Jim didn't know why he suddenly picked up the Princess's hand and kissed it, but he never forgot the way his heart jumped inside at a pair of big grey eyes opening and blinking at him.

Polina woke up to the sight of a strange man looking at her with the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen. What was he doing in her room? Why had she fallen asleep while sewing? She gathered her scrambled mind to speak in standard, knowing instinctively, he wasn't Russian.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man blushed, but stood respectfully and answered.

"I am Prince James from Terra and we came to extend our greetings to the king and Queen. But we couldn't get anybody in this place to wake up and figured out you were all under some spell."

The big eyes widened.

"All I remember is pricking my finger with a needle and feeling really sleepy," she said. "I don't know how long It's been."

"Almost seven years, my child," said her mother's voice from the doorway. Her parents were standing there with two other strange men, one who had very pointy ears. She eased herself out of bed and embraced them.

"Seven years? Must have been some spell," Prince James said.

"It was. The witch who cursed her said it could only be broken by a kiss from her one true love. Which of you gentleman was it?" The king inquired, looking the visitors over.

Polina went scarlet. One True Love?

The handsome blue-eyed prince was blushing as well. Had he awakened her? She couldn't say she minded very much, even if men did make her nervous.

"Prince James here did the job," one of the friends declared, grinning at the Prince. "Just gave her a little peck on the hand and she woke right up."

"Well, we must offer our thanks, young man," declared the Queen. "Perhaps you would not mind extending your stay and becoming better acquainted while we put things back to rights?"

"Not at all, your majesty," Jim replied gallantly. "Does the princess find that agreeable?"

Polina found herself returning his uncertain smile with a shy one of her own. Well, if it turned out he was her "One True Love" getting to know him would be a good idea.

"Yes, your highness," she replied, color coming into her pale cheeks.

In later years, Princess Polina would turn "my one true love" into a joking pet name for her husband. Jim always turned pink and smiled his crinkly eyed grin at her at her affectionate teasing.

"That makes you my sleeping beauty, darling," he'd reply usually right before kissing her-and NOT on the hand.


	2. Beauty And The Vulcan

Nyota watched in horror as her mysterious host fought for his life against the assault by Hendorff and his mob. They had ignored her pleas to stop attacking him, convinced the Beast was a terrible monster she needed saving from. It didn't help that Hendorff was still mad that she'd turned him down and wanted revenge. The arrogant, boastful, wretch! She had little use for men like him, who treated their wives like trophies and little else.

Even Spock, with his shaggy dark fur, massive paws, and fearsome fangs had shown to have a kinder heart than the actual human. At first he'd been very cold and aloof, but Nyota had persevered in her attempts to befriend the solitary creature until he finally allowed himself to relax around her and even showed her his library and neglected science lab, that he could no longer use in his current state. He did have moments when he fell into a dark gloom and refused to see anyone for hours, but those spells had decreased the longer she'd been there.

The Beast roared in pain as Hendorff slashed him in the side with his sword. With one mighty heave, he shoved the man over the side of the precipice into the valley floor below, before staggering back and collapsing at her feet.

Nyota was horrified at the amount of blood coming from Spock's side and she did her best to staunch the flow, but the Beast was very weakened and unresponsive.

She threw her arms around him and begged him not to die.

"Spock, Spock! Don't do this! Don't die on me! You're not allowed to leave me, you hear? I love you, Spock. I love you. You're not a monster."

A tear fell from her eye and landed with a plop on Spock's foreleg. As she sat there holding him, a bright light began to glow around him, engulfing his entire body, and causing Nyota to shut her eyes against the brightness.

She felt him shrinking in her arms and opened her eyes again to see the Beast was losing his fur and slowly transforming into what appeared to be a man.

Despite her shock, she kept holding him as the change became complete and she ended up with a lean, dark-haired Vulcan with a pale complexion and the unique features of his species. He looked up at her through beautiful brown eyes and she caught her breath at how dark they were-like his beast form, but different now, no longer wild.

"Spock?" She gasped, checking the wound on his left side and putting

"It is I, Nyota," Spock said in a deep even tone that lacked the growl he'd had previously. "It appears the spell has been broken."

She choked back a sob. "It has. And I meant what I said before: I love you. Even your Beast form couldn't disguise your character and heart."

Spock sighed.

"You kindness and graciousness to me is most moving, Nyota. I can assure you that your sentiment is returned. Now that I am no longer in animal form, I can perhaps demonstrate it without being a danger to you."

"It's a very handsome form, that's for sure," she said, a little tremulously, taking in his striking feature. "And you were never a danger to me. Can you sit up? We should get you back inside."

"I believe so, but I am not certain of how far I will be ambulatory due to the loss of blood."

"We'll get Dr. McCoy down here to take care of you. He'll be flabbergasted by the change," she encouraged as she helped him to his feet.

"And probably think of new insults he thinks are clever," Spock gritted out as they made their slow way away from the balcony and back inside. His loose and now much too big shirt was flopping open, revealing fuzzy dark chest hair.

"I'll deal with him. You just worry about resting, dear," she told him and gently kissed him on the cheek. Spock almost smiled at her.

"I have no objections to that, beloved," he replied, mentally reminding himself to show her the roses in their restored condition. She'd been the one to show him love and break the spell so it was quite logical that she be the first to see them, especially the peach-pink variety he'd named after her.


	3. CinderKirk

Princess Carol was in love. Her father thought it was crazy, but ever since she'd danced with the blue-eyed man at the ball, she'd yearned to find him again. All she had to go on was the memory of him and one shiny black shoe left behind when he'd suddenly bolted from the palace at midnight. King Alexander was skeptical, but willing to do anything for his daughter so he sent out the herald to every house that had a young eligible man dwelling there to try on the shoe. Of course, the distinctive eyes she remembered often rendered the shoe test needless if the man in question had the wrong color. Surely, with the rarity of that shade of blue, they'd be able to find him eventually.

The Princess herself was also gifted with unusual eye color in that one iris was green and the other blue. The more superstitious people claimed it was a sign of a curse, but nobody dared say it to her face and risk the king's wrath. James on the other hand had told her he thought they were unique and beautiful.

She'd never forget how gently he'd led her through the dance, completely sure of himself in a way she found most refreshing. He'd been respectful, but not over-awed by her, which was an all too common occurrence with young suitors. They just couldn't get past her title and see her as a woman. James, on the other hand, was charming, genuine, and somewhat satirical in his observances of the sea of pompous lords and ladies in attendance.

"For being a "nobody" as you claim, you certainly dance like a nobleman," she'd commented.

James had smiled at her. "Fortunes often change, your highness. I did receive a thorough education before mine were reversed."

"It certainly shows. Many of the lords and nobles around here could learn a thing or two from you."

"You're very kind, your highness." James had gone a bit red with the compliment. "I admit I am but a jay in borrowed plumage."

But what fine plumage it was, she thought admiring the dark blue coat with red and gold trim, fit for any fine lord.

Two months since then, she was still hoping for a miracle, even though the herald always came back shaking his head.

Then an afternoon after she'd returned from her ride, there was news for her.

"Your highness, I have news of a man with three sons, one of whom is named James, living near the foundry!"

"Really? Do you know if he has blue eyes?" She asked, with a hint of hope.

"If the rumors are true, he does, your highness."

"Excellent. I will speak to my father and prepare to accompany you. Tell Scotty to prepare the carriage. We're going to investigate this matter."

"Yes, m'lady," he bowed and departed.

Carol had some difficulty in persuading the King that she needed to go herself, as he was understandably nervous about it.

"I must warn you, daughter," he said, "they may be a rough lot down there. Smithing is a hard business and some of the folks who reside their are rather questionable characters."

"That's why both my bodyguards are going with me. Mr. Sulu and Mr. Riley are quite capable of handling any sort of threat. I'll dress quite plainly to deflect the attention from myself as well. James is well worth the risk."

King Alexander thought there was no disguise that could possibly detract from the princess's beauty, but with the addition of one of his own most trusted knights, Sir Malcolm, he at last gave his permission.

Carol rejoiced and quickly hastened to dress in her simplest grey gown and black cloak, removing all accessories that would draw attention to pickpockets.

"I'm ready, Hikaru, Kevin," she called to her bodyguards and they were off.

The journey was quite scenic and took them through parts of the kingdom Carol rarely ventured to. At last, they stopped by a tall stone house beside the smithery from which smoke was billowing. She wondered if James worked in there or not. He'd worn gloves at the ball so she hadn't been able to tell his occupation from his hands. She clutched the shoe tightly and hoped this would finally be the place she'd find its owner.

A large man emerged from the house and gaped at the royal carriage, pudgy face pale with surprise. He certainly didn't look like he did much work, judging by the size and expense of his waistcoat, Carol thought.

"What can I do for you, my lords?" He said to Sir Malcolm and the herald who'd alighted from the carriage.

"We are seeking a young man who is the owner of this shoe," Malcolm produced the shoe she'd handed him. "He left this at the ball and her highness wishes to return it. We were told you have three sons about the right age."

"Only two of them went to the ball. T'other's a no-account who minds the foundry." The man said.

Carol was repulsed by his smarmy smile and attitude towards one of his sons, but kept quiet.

"Will you have the goodness to call your sons out here?" Requested the herald regally. "The princess seeks to find the proper owner of this shoe and reward him for his gentlemanly behavior at the ball."

The prospect of a reward caused the man's eyes to brighten, further cementing the impression Carol had that he was excessively fond of money.

"Lads!" He bellowed in the doorway, "Git out here and mind Yer manners! We've got royal visitors!"

Presently, two young men who looked very much like their father came striding out, blinking in the sunlight. Neither of them looked like they got out much and Carol remembered them as terribly awkward dancers.

"This here's William and this is Gavin, my sons. Fine lads, the both of them," the man said proudly.

Carol shook her head when Malcolm looked to her for confirmation or denial. "Neither of them are even close. Too short, wrong eyes, too rotund around the middle," she whispered to Sulu.

Nevertheless, she told Malcolm to let the sons try on the shoe. Even if their feet were the exact same size as James's they wouldn't be able to get the shoe on as it was enchanted to only be worn by the original wearer. She'd had it examined by the chief wizard Archer when her fingers had tingled a bit the first time she'd picked it up.

William tried first and could barely get his toes in.

Then Gavin tried and no matter how he wiggled and contorted, he couldn't fit either.

"I'm sorry, sir, it appears these two are not a match. What about your third son? What is his name?"

The man (who'd introduced himself as Frank, scowled.

"James. He wasn't supposed to have been there! His place is in the shop. If he went and sneaked out, I'll tan his hide!"

"You will do no such thing," Carol said frostily as she emerged from the carriage.

"Now, I order you to tell me where James is. He is the one I am seeking."

Frank shook in his shoes at the princess's appearance and pointed in the direction of the small smithery building.

"He's in there, your highness," the man squeaked nervously. William and Gavin stared rudely and she fixed them with an icy gaze until they hung their heads in shame.

"Sir Malcolm, why don't you venture to the shop and fetch James here? I might startle him too much if I went."

"Yes, m'lady," and the knight was off, soon returning with the disheveled smith in tow. One glimpse at him and Carol recognized her dream man. James was dirty, sweaty, and bearded, but nothing could hide those unearthly eyes. His shirtsleeves were pushed up revealing strong arm muscles he'd obviously developed from his work.

She pulled down her hood, revealing herself to him and James turned red.

"I beg pardon for appearing in such an unseemly condition, your highness." He said, bowing low in a manner far more courtly than his richly dressed brothers.

"Do not fret about it, James. I have been scouring the kingdom for you and I have finally met you again."

The air practically crackled between them as they looked at each other, Carol with hopeful pleading and Jim with cautious happiness.

"I do believe this is yours, James," the herald said, holding out the shoe.

He looked at it and then back at her as if unsure what to do.

"Go on, then, James, try it on!" Carol urged. "I know it was designed to only fit one person and if it fits you, well, that's further proof that I've found the man who ran off with my heart."

James gave a timid smile and took the shoe.

"Yes, your highness, but I must caution you, my feet are in no better condition than the rest of me. You may want to look away to avoid becoming ill at the sight."

There was that humor again. Carol outright laughed.

"Oh, James. I strongly doubt your dirty feet could repulse me. I find your condition preferable to many others."

So James sat down on an overturned bucket and took off a large boot and well-darned sock. His bare foot slipped right into the shoe and there were sounds of stifled cursing from his step brothers.

Carol beamed. "I knew it! It only belongs to you!"

Jim looked up at her. "You know I've had dreams about that dance?" He said quietly. "It was a taste of heaven for me. I never thought I'd ever see you again, but I had those memories to hold onto and that was enough to brighten my life."

"I couldn't forget you, James," Carol said, coming close enough to pick up one of his big, strong hands. "I'd like to know about your true situation, because I get the feeling this isn't a happy life here."

She glanced at Frank, who was being herded back to the house with his sons.

"I don't mind the work," James admitted, "but they don't pull their weight and Frank's got control of the estate, so if I'd try to leave, I'd be homeless and penniless."

"He threatened to "tan your hide". Does he physically abuse you, James?" She asked, very concerned with his safety if she left him under Frank's thumb?"

"No. He's all bluster," James said shortly. "If I could afford a lawyer, I'd easily get my rightful inheritance, but savings is going slower than I'd like."

This finished Carol's decision.

"You are under no obligation to these people, James if they aren't paying you your fair share for the work you do. Come home with me and I can help you find a real job and a lawyer."

"That is most generous of you, your highness, and I am sorely tempted. But would the king welcome a stray?"

"You are no stray and you know it," she scolded gently. "You deserve to earn a fair wage and I'd be able to see you, without worrying about your safety."

She gave him an imploring look and he was helpless to resist, an expression of relief and admiration on his face.

"I am but putty in your hands, princess." He said, with that beautiful smile she remembered that made her heart skip a beat. Carol couldn't help herself. She picked up his soot smeared hand and kissed it.

So James Tiberius Kirk was brought to the palace and introduced to important people. When he told them whose son he was, Carol's suspicions that he was of noble birth were confirmed: Jim was the only surviving heir of a Duke, one George Kirk, to be exact, who happened to have been a national hero. The king wasted little time in getting Jim his inheritance and title back, and was quite won by the character and conduct of the young Kirk. James did pursue his interest in metalwork and was proven to have significant talent in that area, both in the swords he forged and the more delicate crafts, such as a beautiful broach he made for Carol as an engagement present when they were officially betrothed the following year.

"It's beautiful, my love!" She gasped, awestruck at the intricate silver oval containing a large aquamarine gemstone.

"I'm glad you are pleased with it, my princess," Jim said (he preferred the nickname now that he didn't have to be secretive anymore). "I have never done anything like it before, but quite enjoyed both the challenge and the prospect of making your eyes light up."

"Darling, you make my eyes light up every time you walk in the room," Carol told him lovingly, gazing into those often mischievous, but currently tender blue eyes. She couldn't wait to marry him. As if Jim read her thoughts he grinned again and pulled her close for a kiss.


	4. The Princess Uhura Diaries

June 6

This girl is a college graduate! Woohoo! So happy to have my degree at last. Harvard is no joke, believe me. Even Grandmother almost smiled at me when I saw her after the ceremony. I may fall short in the social graces, but she can't doubt my brains! Celebrated with the girls, then said goodbye and Scotty the Royal Terrier and I are now on the plane back to Genovia. I'll miss my school sisters big time, but duty calls. I'm being groomed for queenhood someday and Grandmother wants me back there for more tutoring in the ways of being royal. Sigh.

June 8th

Landed back in Genovia yesterday and found a couple big surprises. Grandmother renovated and updated a new suite for me. It's mind-blowing luxurious. The walk in closet is to DIE for. That'll come in handy for my extensive shoe collection. The bathroom is larger than my whole bedroom at Mom's and the bed...well, it's every princess's dream. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised me. When I went in to my giant closet, who should pop up but Gaila, my bestie from New York! There was lots of squealing and catching up after that. She came all the way over here for my party, bless her heart.

June 15th

I survived the party, thanks to Gaila and the cute guy I almost ran over on the dance floor. Yum-yum.

It started Off like any other royal bash, me coming forth in my fancy gown introduced to a crowd of nobles and diplomats and forced to dance with a motley assortment of stuffed shirts. Ugh. The Pimply French kid was the worst. Then there was the awkward Swedish prince who stepped on my toes three times. I was so relieved to get away from him, I ran smack dab into some poor guy just standing there minding his own business, stepping on his foot even.

He kind of doubled over for a second and I apologized as profusely as I could, dying with embarrassment at my perpetual clumsiness. Then he looked up at me and I met the most stunning pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen. He was kind of surprised himself I think, before he recovered and I made a joke about insurance information to which he smoothly replied in kind. It was almost flirting, but I was so relieved to finally meet a decent guy, I agreed to a dance almost before he'd finished asking.

June 16th

So much for a decent guy. Turns out he's gunning for my crown!

Today Gran had an uncomfortable meeting with parliament and they brought up the old law that requires a female to be married in order to inherit the crown! I thought they'd done away with anachronistic, sexist rules like that. Evidently not. So, I've got to get myself a man before my next birthday or this James Tiberius Kirk brat gets a chance to lay claim to the throne. I don't know how, but his Uncle, the Viscount Mabry, said he should get the throne because he's more familiar with the Genovian society. Then, he brought him over to live here for the summer! When I saw who it was, well, I was steamed and disappointed. Let's just say, this time, when I stepped on his foot, it wasn't an accident. Gran said afterward, "As a Queen, I cannot condone it, but as a Grandma, I say RIGHT ON!"

I love that woman.

June 22

Ever since HE moved in, I feel on edge everyday, like they're looking for reasons I shouldn't be allowed to rule. The Viscount is always sneering and sniffing at me and James is trying to pretend like he's not a lying scumbag. If it weren't for Gaila's refreshing presence, I'd have ripped out my hair by now, or thrown myself in the duck pond. First there was the embarrassing episode with the runaway chicken. I admit, it was stupid of me to open the clucking basket, but James looked way too tickled by my mortification.

Then there was the inspection of the guard and I had to ride sidesaddle past the whole company without looking like I was in mortal fear of falling to a terrible demise. Of course, the supposedly calm horse spooked at something and knocked me on my rear anyway. Needless to say, my humiliation was complete, AGAIN. I saw Joe looking very grim and somewhat menacing at the Viscount, but I have no idea why. James had the goodness to keep his mouth shut for once.

June 27

Gram is dead set on finding me a husband now. She loathes the Viscount and his schemes to get his nephew the throne. So she and Joe started vetting possible candidates and last night Gaila and looked through the options. It felt creepy. Who wants to pick their husband like he's a dinner option on a menu? But Parliament

would have to abolish the longheld law with a two-thirds vote, and The Prime Minister says there isn't enough opposition to get the required votes. I can tell that bothers him, but his hands are tied.

So, we scrolled through various young lords and princes until we came to a nice looking Vulcan by the name of Spock. He's tall, dark, and very handsome, with cute pointy ears and looks very calm and logical like most of his species. I gave him the thumbs up and Gram declared she would invite him to visit Genovia immediately. I'm not promising to marry the guy, but I need something to keep me from thinking about those blue eyes! (Darn them) James still keeps trying to convince me our lie dance wasn't a lie and he really did enjoy it!

July 1st.

Today was the Founder's Day Parade. As the princess and heir to the throne, I am obligated to sit on a float and wave at the crowds beside Grandmother. It's totally not my thing, but necessary for public relations. So up I got, pleased that James had to experience the same discomfort with his pompous windbag uncle. Despite my dislike of him, I have to admit he was pretty smooth at the mingling with the masses part and not nearly as uncomfortable as I'd hoped. I forgot about that when I passed the girls from the orphanage and saw the wistful expression in those eyes. Impulsively, I got down from the float and invited the girls to walk with me at the front. After all, in my view, every girl deserves to feel like a princess even if they never see a tiara. It ended up being the best part of the day and Gram didn't even really scold me. Even James told me sincerely it was a sweet thing to do.

July 8th

Spock arrived and we met in person for the first time. Let's just say he's even more handsome in real life and has those dark brown eyes that aren't hiding any nefarious designs! (Unlike some) We get along well, if it was a little awkward at first. Vulcans are very literal and logical and don't always get the jokes, so I try not to get too punny around him. Turns out he's WAY into science and stuff, founded a special scientific institute in his country even.

July 12th.

Been on several outings with Spock. He's quite a conversationalist once you get him talking. We took some long walks around the coast, played badminton, and several chess games, at which he royally kicked my butt. Of course, the whole thing is being blown up by the media and turned into a soap opera, which is really annoying. The Viscount though, is really grumpy about it, much to my satisfaction, and James gives me odd looks sometimes, which I find highly unsettling for no reason at all!

July 25th

The Garden Party started out well, and ended in me doing something monumentally STUPID! How could I let it happen? HOW? I hate his guts so much right now!

James arrived at the party looking all smug and dapper as usual, with a knockout blonde on his arm, whom he introduced as Carol. She seemed like a nice girl, but it looked more like Jim was just trying to get me jealous, which is totally ridiculous because I don't even like him! Anyway, somehow, Spock and Carol got talking on some deeply technical scientific stuff and James and I were left alone. He started making suggestions that I'm only using Spock to keep my throne and of course I told him off for that, the hypocrite.

"I loathe you!" I yelled finally, getting right up in his smarmy handsome face.

"I loathe YOU!" He yelled back, staring at me intently. Next thing I knew, he'd yanked my face to his and was kissing me! I should have slapped him for that, but instead I kissed right back. I can't believe that happened. Only you, diary, will ever know that James T. Kirk is really good at kissing, much as I hate to admit it. Then we started arguing again, and somehow ended up in the fountain. I embarrassed Grandmother again. Thankfully, Spock didn't see that indiscretion, being deep in discussion.

Aug. 17th

Well, James has been a lot less obnoxious lately, seeing how serious Spock and I are getting. In fact, he's been downright nice, even giving me archery tips as I practiced for the test I'll undergo the night before the coronation, which involves shooting an arrow through a ring, an Old Genovian tradition, I hear. I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach when he laid his hand over mine while correcting my stance, but wow, he seems to have really gotten under my skin. Ugh. Spock has been so sweet about this whole thing and probably being married to him won't be such a bad thing, but I just can't seem to be quite as happy as I thought I would with such a perfect man...

Sept. 3rd

Spock proposed. I said Yes. The kingdom is going nuts at the prospect of a wedding. It's kind of nice, actually, being engaged to him, but I never thought I'd feel so calm about impending marriage. Gram smiles approvingly a lot, Gaila still looks at me questioningly and Jim seems down in the dumps. He mostly keeps to himself now, seems to always have a book in his hand. He and Carol have double dated with us a couple times and she's great company, but it always ends up with her and Spock doing most of the talking and Jim and I avoiding each other's eyes. I think he's changed his mind on me being a fit ruler finally. I wonder if he'll have the guts to stand up against the Viscount uncle, who's more bombastic than ever.

March 5.

I haven't written in forever, but wedding planning has taken over my life right now. The dress, the flowers, the table settings, the cake, pleasing the families and all that jazz is pretty exhausting. Spock's been really kind and helpful in his own way. He's great at subtly telling people when enough is enough. It's very comforting and I ought to be head over heels by now, but I'm not and that saddens me. Should I really go through with this? Is it worth losing the kingdom and hurting Gran? Should I really cave to this sexist law? Gaila told me she'll support me no matter what I decide, and it's comforting to know that. For now, everything is going ahead for an April 3rd Wedding.

March 30th

Had a delightfully unconventional "shower" last night. We invited princesses of all ages to the palace for a giant slumber party, including mattress surfing down the main staircase. It was a riot! Even Grandmother joined in, looking dignified while doing it. It was nice to let myself go and just be a regular girl again. Pretty soon I'll be in charge of a country and fun time? Well, Buh-bye.

April 2nd

I caved to temptation last night and snuck out with Jim to the lake for a moonlight walk. I should be strong enough to resist him, but those eyes just DO things to me and he seems to be much more than an insufferable, cocky rich guy. We really talked this time and I learned about his life and growing up with no parents and I told him about New York and Gaila and my Mom and how awkward it was learning to be a princess.

"You're doing a pretty fantastic job, in my opinion," he told me. "You really do care about the people and the country. My uncle is so wrong."

"You really think so?" I asked (He was holding my hand at this point).

"Sure do." He smiled at me and my heart did a flip again. Shoving the guilt aside, I stayed with him. We danced in the moonlight and curled up under a tree and dozed off. Bad idea. Next thing I know, there come the paparazzi and I'm running away in rage and panic, wondering if it was all a set up by Jim to create a scandal and wreck the wedding.

I really need to make better choices.

April 3rd

Well, there was a wedding today, but not mine. I couldn't go through with it, not after searching my own heart and realizing I'm in love with someone else. It's not fair to Spock, logical as he's been about the whole thing. When Joe told me that James had NOT planted those paps to ruin me and he believed the young man was besotted with me, well, the was the finishing touch. I went out there and told Spock I couldn't go through with it. He was very gracious as usual and I think I detected a faint trace of relief on his part.

Then the good ole Viscount got up and started haranguing me again and how he wouldn't stand for this. After he stormed out in a huff, the Prime Minister came up and told me now was a good time to convince Parliament to change the rules. "They're waiting to be convinced. Go after them and tell them what's what. Don't back down."

I always liked the Prime Minister. Lord Pike is a good man.

Up I got and explained why women are perfectly capable of ruling a country without a husband. Most of them seemed to be receptive, but one old fellow had to ask "What does the other heir think?"

There was a silence, and James stood up, much to my surprise. I certainly didn't expect him to be there after everything that happened to be there. He looked like he'd had a bad night, but what he said warmed me through.

He backed me up completely! Even said he utterly refused to be king because he felt the crown was mine and I would be a great queen.

"Plus, she'll look lovely on all our postage stamps," he added saucily, with a smile at me. Once he'd finished, he turned and left without further ado, leaving me both grateful and puzzled.

The Prime Minister called for a vote right then and there and the law was overturned. That wasn't the end of the surprises, though.

Grandmother stood up and declared it would be a shame to waste all the bridal plans, so she and Joe would be filling in as the happy couple. It's very unlike her to be so impulsive, but the two of them together has been a long time coming and I gladly played bridesmaid as they were united in marriage. What a day!

April 16th

I passed the archery test with flying colors and the coronation will proceed tomorrow as planned. I'm really nervous about it, but this evening something wonderful happened. I was lounging in my drawing room, Scotty beside me on his little doggy throne, when Jim appeared and knelt before me.

"What is your dilemma, young man?" I asked him playfully. Those big blue eyes were looking at me so intensely, I thought I would drown in them.

"I am in love with the queen to be and am inquiring as to whether she loves me too."

I admit, I launched myself at him in a very unqueenly manner and we held each other tightly, finally giving in to the electricity between us. Then he whispered "Nyota!" In my ear in a longing, loving tone and I kissed the daylights out of him. How I love that man. Scotty was annoyed at losing my undivided attention and stalked off in high dudgeon, yipping, but we were too busy to care. I'll make it up to him.

April 18th

The coronation went off with much pomp and circumstance. I now understand what they mean when they say "heavy is the head that wears the crown". Not only is it a huge responsibility to be ruler of a country, but the crown is literally HEAVY. My head was sweating the whole day.

Between Grandmother, Joe, Gaila, and Jim, I was subtly encouraged by my loved ones and made it through the long ceremonies fairly well. Grandmother bustles around looking proud, Joe kept the throng from getting too big, Gaila smiled, and Jim looked dazzled and proud and utterly gorgeous. Even Spock attended with Carol sticking to his side. I think those two might have a thing going...

(Skips over a year of entries until the next June)

June 6th

I married Jim yesterday. It truly was the best day of my life and Mom got to be there, which was wonderful. I'd felt weird wearing the same dress that I'd originally picked out to marry someone else, so the original was auctioned for charity to support the orphanage. My new gown was a simple long white satin with elegant sheer sleeves and delicate crystals scattered over it. It moved beautifully as well, and Jim seemed to like it judging by the countless times he's told me how gorgeous I am. He's no slouch either, rocking that royal uniform with confidence and style.

Joe walked me down the aisle, which made Grandmother very happy. (Was that a tear I saw in her eye?)

Jim's eyes were just glowing as we exchanged vows and I hope I was able to convey my own love and joy so perfectly.

"How does it feel to be a prince?" I asked him when it was over.

"Not as good as being your husband," he answered softly, kissing my hand regally. I swooned inwardly. Who could help it?

Just as we started our first dance, he looked down at his feet with feigned anxiety.

"Are my toes safe today?" He asked, the rascal, bringing up our awkward first two meetings.

I laughed. "You bet, baby."

Well, Jim is starting to stir beside me and I think I saw one blue eye open a bit, so I'd better stop for now. I will say, he has totally cute bedhead! I think I'm going to ruffle it up some more.


End file.
